


The Cave Of Tentacles

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Guy + 4 More Guys + Tentacles + Rape + Drugs =The Ultimate Tentacle Sex Story ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave Of Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy xD

Rain echoed through the cave,the sound bringing small shudders down my spine but I had to keep a upper back right now...Even though this place give me the intense creeps. 

Matthew grunted, “There’s nothing down here.”

“Yeah,All we’ve seen is glowing rock formations but nothing more.”Jarek sounded irriated.

Not anymore irriated than I was.

I stopped and I took a deep breath of the oxygen being provided by the oxgyen tank I was carrying on my back since they said that radiation was also being emitted down here.

“You’ve been complaining all through this mission…Just bear with it.”I said calmy,trying to keep what was left of my cool.

“How can we bear with it when there’s nothing worth looking for down here?”Drew cutted in and I felt that little amount of patience I had with them starting to slip away.

“The base said that there was something down here and that we should try and find out what it is so that’s what were gonna do _Lieutenant_ ,simple as that.”I said,a little bit of my anger slipping out.

“The base doesn’t know what’s down here _Commander_. They only sent us to see if we die down here from radiation poisoning or exposure.”He spat back angrily,venom was in the way he said ‘commander’ to me. 

I whipped myself around to face him and I squinted my eyes angrily, “How dare you disrespect your commanding officer?”

“You’re not really a commanding officer if you are complying to a false implication.”He retorted back and then I heard Jackson say something smart, “No commanding officer would run off into a possible suicide mission without having full intel.”

They were making vaild points but…But that didn’t matter at all. The point was that we had a mission to complete and that they shouldn’t talk back to their superior officer but I had to keep my cool..

“Look,I didn’t want to do this anymore than you do. But this out of my hands.”I said,my voice though still with anger but it was now a little bit more calmer than before.

Drew sighed with frustration,looking at me with the irriation in his eyes, “Commander..why don’t we just-”

His words were cut short when suddenly,something started to slither up my leg.

“What the-”I started but my words were lost as the thing that slithered up my leg continued to go up my leg to the point it was at my thigh and then it just coiled up there.

I looked at the shocked looks on my teammates faces as I struggled to get it off but its grip got tighter which was not good.

“Get this thing off me!”I shouted angrily but none of them did dare to move then suddenly,the thing dragged me down to my feet and I dropped my gun and my flashlight.

I felt my oxygen tank being knocked off my back and suddenly all my oxygen was cut off.  My eyes were frantic with intense panic as I felt more of the strange things slither themselves up my body.

I was gonna get lighthead soon and completely black out if I didn’t get any oxygen soon. Then that’s when my mask was knocked off and I felt everything just to go straight to hell.

Then I finally got a glimpse in my peripheral of what was slithering and feeling me up. 

A long slimy-looking,glowing bright green,tentacle was tearing at my clothes. My eyes widen as I felt my britches being curled around to point where my thighs were losing blood and starting to go numb. The seams of my clothes were started to stretch from the immense pressure the curling of the tentacles had on them and they ripped open.

My apparent teammates just stood there,practically memorized by this and I cursed violently in anger and great embarassment, “Don’t just fucking stand there you idiots!Help me!”

Then suddenly,a green tentacle had came to my mouth and shoved itself inside. I did what was the next best thing. I bit down on it as hard as I could but that just made matters worse for me. 

The tentacles exploring me and my body had wrapped themselves around me and started violently tearing at my clothes,the slime they left behind on my exposed skin started burning me which made me wince just a little bit.

Then I felt several more new tentacles climb into the messy bunch that were already invading every inch of my body. The tentacle in my mouth started thrusting itself eagerly inside of my mouth. The tentacles had lifted my ass into the air and had moved my arms behind my back,tying my wrist with a long fleshy tentacle that tighten its grip in a threatening way. 

Two tentacles had went for my slowly hardening nipples,they started to play with them which made me moan a little bit but I didn’t want to break right infront of my teammates who were suppose to be helping me get free!I will have them dismissed for this!

A large tentacle spreaded my legs apart as I was forced to endure what the tentacle in my mouth was doing. I noticed its rather strange taste which tasted like raw sugar in its natural state been then it reverted to tasting like…cherry lemonade?

I felt a tentacle go straight for my ass,another helping spread my asscheeks to expose my pink unused hole. I shook my head frantically before I felt something cold and slimy feeling dribble itself onto my hole before a tentacle started doing intense swirling motions in order to lube up my rim opon entry.

I looked up and my eyes were wide with surprise and shock. Drew,Matthew,Jarek and Jackson all had their mask off and I saw a pink trail of gas in the air as they took a whiff of it before I could tell them not to.

Then suddenly,Their eyes moved to me and I saw a smirk of perversion on their faces.

“Commander…You so fucking hot…”Matthew moaned,his body shaking and his hand struggling to try and not touch himself.

“You look quite adorable commander…”Drew murmured,his hand lewdly rubbing his crotch as I watched a large tent bulge out of his pants.

“We know you can take all of us on Captain.…”Jarek uttered,his dick already out his pants and his face bulsing a light pink.

Jackson muttered with much lewdness in his voice that my own dick twitched, “Commander,You’ll like our thick sausages once they get through with you…”

My eyes widen to the point where I thought they were gonna fall out of my head,I have never heard such filth elicit itself from my teammates and my Lieutenant…Maybe that pink gas was…was a _aphrodisiac_?

Then suddenly,a tentacle breach my opening and I broke away from my thoughts to let out a muffled scream that came out more like a gargled sound. Spit gathered in my mouth and started to drip from the corner’s of my lips. I wanted nothing more than to scream and snap my crew out of it but there was no possible way.

It wormed itself inside and I felt it just go deeper inside of me,bumping into my tight walls and gliding over my prostate within a instant. Then a tentacle went for my weeping cock which was hard and twitching for attention. It wrapped itself around my dick,starting to stroke it up and down,deriving muffled moans and groans from within my throat.

Then another one looped itself around my balls,squeezing them and jugglign them around like they circus pins. My eyes rolled in pleasure as I laid my face on my right cheek onto the floor and the coldness of the ceiling floor was soothing for my heated body. Then I started to worry about the alleged radiation that was supposely down here but I haven’t felt any symptoms of radiation poisoning or effects at all and my team looks alright..not really due to the gas but they look okay…

The tentacle inside of me has started its hard pace which was slowing starting to stretch my entrance out,making me clench my hands into fists in order to derail myself from the pleasure train but that wasn’t working at all.

“Look at you make us do commander…”

Jarek’s voice brought back to reality as I hazily looked at them and I saw semen splattering the floor from their very large cocks which in-fact I have never seen before. My cock was twitching with excessive pleasure from the thought of their big cocks in my head.

I hollowed my cheeks out and I let the tentacle in my mouth continue fucking my face but in a much better way.

Then suddenly,my entrance started to feel extremely stretched out by something. The tentacle already there couldn’t have been doing this. Another tentacle had pushed its way inside of me,rubbing along my walls in order to meet its twin halfway before they started fucking me in tandem.

I cried out muffledly,My entrance stretched beyond complete borders. The tentacle in my mouth slipped out,now allowing me to curse and moan out loud as it curled itself around my neck,but not in a threatening way. 

“Fuck…Its too…too much…”I groaned out,the tentacles now going faster,pounding themselves into my prostate which was driving me over the edge intensely. Then suddenly,a undulating pressure to my inner walls had me screaming and my hands in tight painful fists to the point,blood could be drawn.

A third tentacle had entered my entrance,stretching me out to far as my cock bounced along my stomach then I felt a sick pace being set which made all three of them bump right into my overly-sensitive prostate which finally had brought me to orgasm.

I cried out loudly as I felt my balls tighten and I soon released hot sticky white spurts onto my stomach and onto the tentacle that was wrapped around my cock. I panted heavily but they weren’t quite finished with me yet apparently.

They went back to fucking me,though I was in a time moment where I couldn’t respond back to stimulus…apparently the tentacles didn’t care. I cried viciously,my dick limp now starting to grow hard from overstimulation. I felt blood in the palms of my hands through my gloves as I kept clenching them.

The 3 tentacles in my ass kept going,driving me to the point of nirvana. I never felt so much pain during pleasure at the same time before. I looked at my teammate with blurry red eyes. They were blood-hungry for me. Then that’s when all pain struck me.

A fourth tentacle tried to breach me but I muttered out in fear, “I’ll break…I simply…can’t take anymore…”

The tentacle persisted to try and breach me but when all its attempts fell,It moved away and I let out a breath of relief but that didn’t last for too long.

The tentacle came bearing down on my stuffed entrance and I screamed to the point I was gonna go hoarse in a instant as it tunneled inside to join the others and then a brutal pace started. They had to be getting close to their own orgasm because their thrusts were to erratic and too rigorous for me to handle.

“H…Help me..”I choked out as I looked at Drew who was jerking himself and he just smirked at me, “They are getting you ready to take us all on.”

My face went blank but the tentacles in my ass reminded me of my issue at hand. I cried out hoarsly as I released once again from one last fatal brush across my prostate. I comed so hard that I saw white as my ears thundered with a whooshing sound before all was done. Come brushed my chin and it was streaked across my chest.

Then all four of the tentacles decided to dig down deeper inside of me before finally releasing inside of me. All gallons and gallons of come was released inside of me. When they were finally done,they all took a excruciating time at pulling out of me. I was finally glad they were out of me. Then I felt every last tentacle,even the one around my neck move away from me and my wrists were finally free. Though I was starting to feel the aftereffects of everything else.

My back was aching and my legs were struggling to stay up,my thighs felt like they were on fire and my chest was burning as well. Slime covered every each of my body,making me feel sticky and quite uncomfortable. Semen oozed out of my entrance and dripped down onto the floor,already making a medium-sized puddle. I was actual grateful for my face being on the floor because the coldness of it was cooling and soothing to my heated body.

But then I heard a chuckle which made me use my hands to lift myself up to look and my glazed over eyes widen. 

“Now its our turn to play.”

Before I could speak,Drew had grabebd a lockfull of my hair and forced me to crane my head up at him.  “Why commander…I heard you liked the thick kind of sausages,well…have a taste of one.”

He forced my mouth onto his cock and my eyes closed to blink away the sudden tears I had but then I heard another dark chuckle, “Mhm…Use that lovely mouth of yours and that beautiful hole of yours to take on all these sausages.”

Then Matthew’s cock was pulsing against my left cheek and I could smell the strong musk of semen on his and I tentatively pulled off of Drew’s in order to handle them both.

I used my right hand on Drew and my left hand to handle Matthew who was moaning with delight when I took the tip of him in. I gripped the base of his cock in order to stabalize it. Then I felt something warm surrounding my hardening dick and I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Jarek who was to the right side of me,on his knees sucking my cock off. I moaned in delight then I felt something rubbing against my entrance. It wasn’t a tentacle because it was much more harder than one and it felt a bit bigger than one.

It was Jackson’s. He chuckled, “This hole shall be filled with all your fellow solider’s come. To show how much we care…” He easily pushed inside and my eyes closed themselves as I sucked of Matthew’s cock before I went to Drew’s.

I’ve never felt so used in my whole lifetime by people I am suppose to trust. I was already close to the near edge when I felt instant contact with my prostate as Jackson started to thrust inside of me fully. My entrance was stretched by natural limits so it was still aching from the previous abuse but it still clenched around it,making Jackson moan in appreciate. I was clamped down on like a vise grip. 

He groaned as he still kept up his pace and he moaned out pleasantly, “Your insides are soo hot…my dick feels like its melting.”

“His mouth his more like a furnace…nnghh..”Drew moaned as I looked up at him with my mouth around his cock. I stroked Matthew off as much as I could without getting lost in the pleasure. Then finally I shivered and I clamped down on Jackson as I released hard into Jarek’s mouth and I felt him swallow ever drop of it.

Moments later,Drew was closer and so was Matthew.

“Aah..oh fuck…”Matthew cursed as I finally let go of him and Drew as they decided to carry this one out. Down under me,I was stroking Jarek off while he was sucking my cock off again,deriving me into pleasure. Jacksn’s pace was getting erratic and I was moaning like crazy,my face a bright red and my body thrumming like a fire.

“Oh fuck!”

They both came as if they were racing each other and it was tie as they released their sticky white fluids onto my face,coating me in white then I looked up at Drew for him to bring his dick a little bit closer as I took it into my mouth on my own and I sucked it dry before pulling off with a wet ‘pop’ then I moved to Matthew as I sucked him clean. I pulled off him before I bent down and I took Jarek’s cock into my mouth and I felt a vibration go through my cock and I moaned muffledly. His cock was quite long and thick so it was taking a bit of adjusting to get the feel of it. He was close…I could feel it.

“Aaah C-Commander!”Jackson cried and I felt a hot gush of hot come enter my come-covered entrance and I felt something sticky and wet enter my mouth and I released instantly as I drinked as much as I could before finally,I let myself go into nirvana.

Jackson pulled out of me and come just dripped down onto the cave floor and then I felt Jarek pull of me and I pulled off him and I panted heavily,now on my knees,come on my face and my tongue hanging out,trying to lap up what I could.

“Look at our little come-slut…”Drew murmured.

I couldn’t say anymore because I felt myself starting to fall into a unconsciousness that I,in the back of my clouded head,desperately wanted. I heard Matthew say, “He’s sure is our little come-slut commander…”

Fin.

 

 


End file.
